


Truth or Drink (Drarry)

by Peter164



Series: Truth or Drink [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having his friends over for a few games and they force him into playing Truth or Drink with Draco. What are the rules? Answer the question or take a shot. </p><p>Based on this https://youtu.be/N4QoJNc_rHE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Drink (Drarry)

**Author's Note:**

> These are getting so popular. It's kind of ridiculous. The video has all the questions in the description, I don't use all of them. I have added a few new questions in this one. Start writing your own. I feel lonely. I'm also taking suggestions for new pairings and questions they ask. I have taken out a few questions that wizards can't answer, or I can't answer for them.

Everyone was gathered in the little apartment. Hermione brought several muggle games and she introduced them to a brand new drinking game. Neville wasn't so sure about drinking in general, but the rest of them seemed pretty determined to force the only gay ones there into playing. They actually gave in pretty easily.

Everything was set up and the couple was sitting across from each other. 

"Which one of us should go first?" Harry asked. 

"Flip a coin?" Draco shrugged and pulled a Knut out of his pocket, "You're heads?" 

"Okay." He slouched back. Draco flicked it up and caught it. 

"Tails. I'm first." He smiled and drew the first card, "If you could change one thing about me, what would it be?" Now his heart started pounding. 

"I'd make you less of a prick." Harry answered immediately. He read off the next question, blushing, "What was on your mind last time we were having sex?"

"How sexy your ass looked in a skirt." Draco winked at him. Neville seemed like he was going to disappear in the couch cushions, "Where do you see us in a year? Five? Ten?" 

"Oh shit." Harry hadn't really thought about it, "Well, seeing as we're engaged I think it's safe to say we'll be married by next year. Five, maybe adopting a baby. In ten years we'll be 30, getting ready to send our kid off to Hogwarts I guess." He sighed, it seemed safe, his fiancé looked very pleased and also like he was about to cry, "If you were to have sex with one of our friends who would it be and why?" 

"I keep getting the sex questions." He laughed, "They're all kind of here. I can't say anything." 

"Well then drink."

"No, I can do it." He was eliminating things in his head, "I'll have to say Longbottom. Along with being really sexy now, he knows how to find his way around a person. He could probably also find some helpful herbs." Neville was as red as his scarf, "Your turn. If we were a story, what would the title be?" 

"I married my enemy." Harry shrugged and picked the next card, "How many people have you slept with?" 

"That's it, the cards are rigged. Hermione, reshuffle." Draco pointed to the stack in front of him. 

"No." She laughed. 

"Fine. I've only slept with one person anyway." He crossed his arms. 

"No you haven't." He giggle a little. 

"You think I would cheat on you?" 

"Of course not. You can't have been a virgin when we got together." He refused to believe it. 

"We were 14." 

"So?"

"So before I met you I wasn't having sex at all before I got married." He moved forward so he was now bent in half, "Anyway, if you had to give me a funny nickname based on some part of me what would it be?" 

"I already call you ferret." Harry pushed his hair out of his eyes, "You're very ferrety especially after Moody."

"We don't speak of that." He shushed him. "Ever. Next question."

"Have you ever had a threesome? Would you?" 

"Another sex question." He rolled his eyes, "No, and if the moment arose then maybe." Draco shrugged and quickly pulled the next card, "When did you fall in love with me?" 

"I developed a crush on you in third year, but I fell in love with you in sixth." He smiled, he was so glad he didn't have to answer true sexy questions, "When was the last time you lied to me?" 

"When I told you I mopped the floor instead of sliding around on it in my socks." He looked down at his lap, "What is one secret you've been too embarassed to tell me?" 

"Whenever you're late coming home from the hospital, I have to hug your pillow to fall asleep." He wasn't expecting the hug he got, but he wasn't complaining. He loved the way Draco smelled. 

"They're very cute. Even if Harry does like pretending to be a girl." Luna smiled. 

Harry picked up the next card, "When was the last time you mastruabated and where was I?" 

"I'd like my first drink please." He smiled at Ron, who handed the tiny glass to the blonde, "Thank you." He started cheering, "You're very first sexy question, have you ever faked an orgasm?" 

"No." He didn't hesitate, "Least favorite sex position?" 

"I don't have one that we've tried." He scratched his arm, "The average duration of sex is ten minutes. How long do you think we last?" 

"30 minutes at least?" Harry shrugged and realised he was out of cards. Draco leaned over and kissed his cheek. Harry grabbed his face and kissed his lips. Getting a few 'aw's. 

~*~

The group had all gone home, the couple was laying in bed together and talking their way to sleep. 

"Do you really want to adopt?" Draco looked down at his beautiful partner. 

"Yes." He snuggled deeper into his chest, "Is that okay?" 

"Oh, yeah. I've always wanted to have a family anyway." He pressed a gentle kiss to his head, "I'm surprised you do. You seem like you wouldn't want that." 

"I don't know how. I love children." He held Draco's hand. 

"After our wedding, we can have a little baby. We can dress it and feed it and watch it grow up." He took a deep breath in, filling his nose with the smell of Harry and falling asleep.


End file.
